The Bite
by Tenzi
Summary: When children from Kaede's village are savagely attacked by wild dogs for no reason, Inuyasha is determined to get to the true motive for harming children. (this is an inuyasha version of a real life story that happened to me. I hope it comes out ok. Please review) ***for some reason the phone app won't load chapter 15, please go to the website for the ending***
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful day in the village today. It was the start of fall and the leaves around the forest were changing colors. The sun was still very warm, yet the coolness of the breeze was perfect to keep everyone cool. Inuyasha and his 'pack' were enjoying themselves by the river on one of their few 'days off'.

Inuyasha and Miroku were fishing up some dinner while Kagome and Sango were gathering more firewood nearby. Shippo and Kilala were playing in the clearing with a big bouncy ball Kagome had brought back from her time.

Inuyasha had insisted on taking time for his human friends to heal after their last battle. The Lizard Demon they fought had been particularly nasty and while not seriously injured, they had been thrown around quite a bit. He wasn't going to admit to his own achiness as such things don't affect demons like him. However, when he noticed a few large bruises on his friends, especially on Kagome, he insisted that they take time, to 're-supply' before going out again. He hated that he couldn't hunt for the shards alone, but he especially hated when she got hurt. It made him feel like he couldn't protect her. And that just pissed him off more. But with this ragtag 'pack' of his, he was able to call a halt for them to rest without it seeming like he was favoring her.

He and Miroku called it a good catch and brought their full basket of river fish back to the fire. The girls were building up the fire as the men put the cleaned fish on the flat metal grate that Kagome had the village blacksmith make. Inuyasha had to admit (to himself only) that it was a benefit for their cooking. They sat around the fire teasing each other, waiting for the meat to cook.

But then the afternoon fun was shattered by screams from jot far in the forest. Everyone froze for only a moment before they all took off running towards the sounds.

They were coming from a small group of children from the village, probably heading towards the river also. Only now they were surrounded by a pack of wild dogs. Just as Inuyasha reached them, the dogs attacked. One dog grabbed a child by the arm, shaking him violently and throwing him against a tree before Inuyasha got to him. Another child was grabbed by the face and thrown just as Inuyasha ripped the dog to shreds. Children were screaming in fear, Kagome and Sango were trying to help the children get back to the village. Miroku was trying to bandage up the two injured kids, when Inuyasha finished off the pack of dogs.

"They aren't even inu, just regular dogs. Why would they attack the kids?" he commented walking to Miroku. Then he noticed how badly injured the two with Miroku were. One had blood all over her little face, the other's arm was bloodied and broken, but would heal. Inuyasha wasn't sure the girl would make it back to the village in time. "Follow me!" Inuyasha yelled after taking up the small girl and running off to the village at full speed.

"I'm not as fast as you!" Miroku yelled after him picking up the small boy. The child had passed out, which Miroku thought was a blessing as this trip was going to be rough on his arm. Then he set out to return to the village as fast as he could.

A/N *** This is a delicate story for me to write, however I though it an appropriate one to start with as I know most of the story already, or at least how the main part goes. I have of course adapted it to fit in the world of Inuyasha to put a fantasy spin to it. I hope you all enjoy it. It can be a bit graphic, so if that may bother you, please be carefull.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N *** Here is the next chapter, I'll update as often as I can***

Chapter 2

"Kaede! Kaede! We need your help!" Kagome yelled as she ushered the children out of the woods and into the village. "Kaede!"

The old priestess and healer came hurrying from her hut. "Goodness child, what on earth is happening." She took in the terrified looks of the children running into the village and the panicked looks on Kagome's and Sango's faces.

Sango spoke up first. "Priestess Kaede, the children were attacked by wild dogs in the woods. Some are injured and…."

Just then Inuyasha came into the village at full speed, sliding on his feet to a stop in front of the healer. "She's gonna die!" he shouted, showing the woman the broken child.

"In my hut immediately, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Kagome, Sango, get water. I need cold and hot." She rushed into her hut right after the half demon, going straight to her healing basket. She brought the whole thing over to the child he set down on the pallet before her.

"Inuyasha, take these clothes and press them to her face where it bleeds, but make sure she can still breathe." Upon a closer look, the child had been bitten across only one side of her face. She adjusted the Inu's hands so they pressed down on the side of her neck and her cheek. "I need to sew it up quickly. I will hurt her and she may wake. You must hold her still, Inuyasha, do you understand?"

The Inu demon nodded his head. She said nothing about how his large hands shook ever so slightly. Kagome came in with a clay basin of cold water and set it near Kaede. "Child, come take Inuyasha's place and keep pressure on these wounds. I will need his strength to keep her perfectly still." The two changed places. Now Kaede sat cross-legged with the child's head in her lap, Kagome and Inuyasha on each side. There were raised voices outside again, and Sango popped her head in to say that Miroku had returned with another child. When Kaede heard of what wounds he had, she told Sango to wrap his arm and keep it from bleeding, and keep the child warm until she finished with the girl.

"Let's begin." She said and removed Kagome's had from the girl's throat. Blood started pumping out again and she showed Kagome how to hold pressure on one part while Kaede sewed the other closed. While it had been bleeding profusely, she thanked the Kami that none of the large veins had been nicked. The child had been blessed. The sewing took quite a while. They had to clean the cheek wound of debris from the forest floor before it could be closed. Although it was shallow, the skin across the cheek had been torn from nose to ear. Fortunately the child did not wake during all of this. When Kaede noticed the torment on the Inu's face and his shiftlessness, she sent him out, thanking him for his help and bringing her back so quickly.

Kagome offered to take care of the rest of the cleaning and bandaging of the child's face so that the healer could see to the boy with the broken arm.

When the healer asked for him to be brought in, it was his father who carried him in. The child had awoken and wimpered in his fathers arms. Kaede spoke quietly to the child as she unwrapped the arm to see the injuries. While gruesome, it was not as bad as she feared. While the bite marks needed to be cleaned, they did not need stitching. However, the arm would need to be set. For that she mixed a special sweet tea for the child. She explained to the father that it would put him to sleep just long enough for her to reset the arm into the right position. When the child was out, she called Inuyasha in again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N *** Ok, here is Chapter 3, I am hoping everyone is liking this story so far.***

Chapter 3

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed when she asked him to break the child's arm again. His look said he thought she had gone crazy.

"No, Inuyasha, I just need you to pull the arm where the break is and set the bone straight so that it heals correctly. If you don't, he won't be able to use the arm ever again." She said threateningly. She didn't mean it but she needed to get the half demon to do this. She mime'd over and over what she needed him to do until the half demon was ready to try. He was more afraid of hurting the child again, but even the father asked him to help his son, and that won him over.

He didn't really need to use his strength as a demon to do it. He just needed to make sure the bone snapped back in the right place. With the child unconscious, he moved the arm slightly and could hear the snap, snap of the bone moving against it's other half. So with a hand on each side of the break, he pulled just enough to hear the crack of the bones coming together. He looked at Kaede for approval, and she smiled. The boys' father thanked him profusely as Inuyasha left the hut.

He didn't join the others by the campfire, but instead jumped up into a tree to sit alone for a while. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't like to bring attention to himself in the village. That was never a good thing. Now kids had gotten hurt and he was there. Great. Just what he needed. He jumped up and flew off into the forest where they had been attacked. He looked around at the dog corpses. They weren't demons, they were just dogs. They weren't skinny and starved, in fact they looked well fed, so hunger was not what drove them to attack the kids. He could detect no unusual smells or anything that would have attracted them for the kids or anything in this area. Everything seemed,… normal. It didn't make sense.

Back at the village, Kaede had gathered the villagers to explain what had happened. Most of the children had already gone home to their parents so it was a matter of explaining what happened in a way the parents would understand instead of a jumble of terrified wimpers and cries, and half sentences. She had already talked to the parents of both injured children. The boy with the broken arm was sent home with his parents, however she asked to keep the girl with her for a while to make sure no complications arose in her healing over night.

Kagome had noticed Inuyasha going off on his own and knew something was bothering him. She had been holding Shippo since they had finished helping the children. The fox kit was sad and depressed. He liked playing with these kids when there were here. He didn't like them getting hurt either. Even Kilala was melancholy and lay curled at Sango's feet as the woman sat next to Miroku at the fire. Makin a decision, Kagome announced, "I need to go back to the river. I left my backpack."

The others decided to go with her, as their own things were still there as well.

They wouldn't make it back to the village before night fall so they decided to set up camp for the night where they had spent the morning by the river. They joined Inuyasha at the river, where he was sitting, staring into the wind blown current.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome sat next to him with Shippo still in her arms. But when Shippo saw Inuyasha, he jumped over to sit on his head instead. Kagome knew everyone was bothered by the days' events when Shippo just sat there not teasing Inuyasha, and Inuyasha let him not trying to beat the fox kit up.

'Man, this is bad' she thought. Sango and Miroku sat by the newly lit fire, with the nekumake at their feet.

"We were able to salvage some of the fish from this morning, Inuyasha. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No"

"Oh." She sighed. Then after a minute she asked him to join them by the fire instead.

"No" was all he replied again.

"Ok," was all she could muster to answer and she just sat there with him by the river. The breeze was sharp in the evening like this as the sun was going down. She couldn't help the shiver that shook her, so she just curled up more, pulling her legs up and resting her head on her knees. She shivered again.

"Kagome, come sit by the fire and warm up." Miroku called to her, and Sango smiled warmly.

As much as she wanted to, she told them she was fine. She actually didn't want to leave Inuyasha sitting by himself. She wanted him to know that she was there if he needed to talk.

After a minute, he growled softly and then sighed. Standing up, he grabbed her by the arm and helped her stand, then walked her over to the fire and sat next to her there. "Stupid girl." He mumbled, but she still heard it. But instead of getting upset, she smiled inwardly. She knew that he did it for her, in one of those rare occasions he let it show that he cared for her. It was a quiet night and they soon settled in to sleep.

Inuyasha ignored the small pair of dog eyes that peered at them from bushes just at the tree line. He knew it was there. But he wanted to follow it back to its master.

The little dog was not in control of itself, but in fact was being manipulated by another Inudemon. She was a minor Inu to be sure, but she was doing this deed to move herself up in her own pack. Their leader wanted the humans to fear them more, but with the half breed and his ridiculous pack going around helping villages all over the western land, the humans were losing their fear of all Inu demons.

They needed to be put back in their place, to fear their betters again on site. Not just after a show of force. This is the third village she had influenced an attack. But the half breed hadn't shown up to investigate the others. So she decided to bring it home, so to say. Now he had to act. And she would get rid of him and restore the order.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pup suddenly shook itself like shedding water. Looking around it turned around and headed in the opposite direction. It sniffed around various trees and rocks in its ramblings. Drank from a small stream. And did its best to mark as many areas as it could. Inuyasha was beginning to think it didn't know where it was going. This was a waste of time. He needed answers, and he wasn't getting anywhere.

After going in circles, backtracking, and almost an hour playing in a stream, the small dog was slowing down in its wanderings. It was starting up a small mountain trail, with Inuyasha following in the trees above. He pulled in aura in as much as he could. There was demonic aura everywhere around here. Wolf, Cat, Boar, even Lizard demon sign. Last thing he needed was to pull an army of demons his way. He promised to get the rest of the group as soon as he found where the pup was going. After an hour going up the path, the dog suddenly backtracked for a while, then again went the way he originally went. Finally halfway back, he ducked behind a bush. When he didn't emerge, Inuyasha figured that he was at his home for the night.

He used his senses then to distinguish which type of demons were nearby. He could smell both would and dog. More Inu demons? He didn't realize there were any others down from the lands to the far north. He half-brother would not have permitted it unless for political meeting of the Inuleaders around the country. He was the Lord of Western Lands. So how could there be another here. Sesshomaru would be pissed. Inuyasha would love another chance to kill the bastard, but for once, he thought better of it and decided to continue his investigation.

He dropped to the ground and walked to the bush, sniffing around it, making sure the pup was there. He detected a small cave behind the bush. He could follow, but he'd have to go on all fours. Well, not like he hadn't before. He scooted himself into the little cave which seemed to be quite deep. His demon site allowed him to see in the dark cave. He was surprised how far back it went, he couldn't yet see the end. He could tell that it opened up into a larger area up ahead, and he hoped that meant taller as well, this was starting to piss him off.

He was glad that he was right and was able to stand up in the larger cavern. There were several branches off the main area he was in now. He used his claws to make a discrete mark at the entrance to the tunnel he just exited. Then sniffing around the others he found the one the pup had followed. He marked this one too before entering it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was all kinds of dog smells in the caves now. However, after a minute or so of walking down the tunnel, he picked up another scent. 'Inu,' he thought to himself. 'It isn't that asshole of a brother, but there shouldn't be any other Inu demons anywhere near here.' Now his hackles were twitching and he stopped where he was. 'Damn. I need to go get the others now. Who knows what kind of shit is waiting up ahead.'

He clenched his fists, but went back the way he had come.

The others were still sleeping when he returned to the campsite. He didn't need as much rest as full humans did, so he stayed awake, tending the fire to keep everyone warm, and waited until morning.

As soon as they awoke, he was in a rush to get them moving, he had already been waiting all night to do this. While they ate leftover bread and fruit for breakfast, Inuyasha explained everything he had learned while they slept.

"Do you really think they are with the dogs that attacked those children?" Sango asked. "I've never heard of an Inu demon in these parts other than you and Sesshomaru. And wouldn't he kill any who would trespass in his territory?"

"He tries to kill Inuyasha often enough when we end up anywhere near him." Miroku added.

"I know they had something to do with it!" he answered. "And I'll kill them myself when we get there."

"But Inuyasha, if they are Inu, like you, should you kill them? I thought there weren't many Inu left." Kagome asked him.

"If they are responsible to killing children, I don't care who they are. They deserve the same treatment they gave those kids." His face was set with determination.

Everyone was finally ready and he led them towards the caves.

A/N *** sorry this chapter is so short, holidays and all the wrap up afterwards. I'll try to make it up in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say the least, none of them were pleased. Even Shippo, the smallest of them didn't want to go into the cave despite the fact that he was the only one who could do it on his own feet and not crawling on all fours.

"How else do you expect to get in there?" Inuyasha griped.

"Well did you look for another opening?" Miroku asked.

"It didn't go through another opening! It went in here!" He really couldn't understand why the others couldn't grasp the simple concept of tracking. You just go where the scent takes you. Not where you want it to take you. "Look, I'm going in, you can back me up or just stay here. I don't care anymore."

And with that said he did, albeit grumbling to himself the whole time.

The group looked at each other and shrugged, and one by one, they dropped to their hands and knees and followed, with Kirara using her fire to help light the tunnel for the humans to see. Kagome grimaced and winced the whole way. There were rocks all over the floor they crawled on and they were cutting into her exposed knees and shins. Her legs were going to look hideous when they were done, and she was definitely going to him Inuyasha a piece of her mind when this was over.

When they finally reached the larger cavern, they stood with an exaggerated sigh. Even Shippo, who offered to drag Kagome's backpack as he was the only one who could stand upright in the tunnel. Inuyasha took the time to show them the marks he had made with his claws next to the two tunnels so they could identify them in a hurry if needed.

"Kagome, Miroku, you need to pull your Reiki as close to you as you can. It isn't far down this tunnel that I felt her power and I'm not sure how long the tunnel is. She's strong, but I don't know if she is alone. In fact, …" and he hesitated. "She's an Inu."

"Wait, did you say she's Inu? I didn't think there were any others left other than you and your brother." Sango said, confused.

"There aren't any that I know of around here. But it is possible that there are some far away. My brother would know as Lord of the West, but…. I didn't know there was." He said quietly.

"Wow" Kagome breathed.

"Do think she will surrender or will she fight to the death? Should we kill her if she is one of the last? The last female Inu?" Miroku said. Of course his mind would go that direction.

"If we can get her to surrender, we can hand her over to Sesshomaru. Otherwise…, " Kagome said.

"We kill her." Sango finished her sentence.

They all nodded and got ready, and Inuyasha motioned for them to move forward.

They had been walking for several minutes when Inuyasha was sure they had passed where he had stopped before. And yet he still did not sense the demoness. Of course that frustrated him. The others could hear him growl lightly as they moved forward. It was a few minutes more before they reached the end of the tunnel. Kirara transformed to her kitten form to hide their position while Inuyasha went forward to check out the next area. He was actually surprised to find it empty. He walked out and around the HUGE cavern area to make sure no one was hiding before he called out to the others to come out. Kirara transformed again so they could see and they all went in.

The large cavern was indeed empty. There were several raised sections with furs and scraps of fabrics that looked like the remnants of clothing. Sango commented that they seemed to be sleeping areas. The thought gave Kagome chills. One was much higher and had a huge amount of furs only on it.

"That's where she would be." Inuyasha pointed. He jumped up there to see what he could find, but there were only the furs. Across the cavern from where they entered, there were 2 other tunnels into/out of this seemingly living space. They were both larger tunnels that could be walked through without bending over.

The whole room reeked of feces and urine. Even in the leader's furs. It seemed even she was indiscriminate about hygiene.

"Inuyasha, are you sure someone lives here? Its disgusting! The smell alone should curl their nose if they are Inu wouldn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Mine is," he replied with a grimace on his face. He wanted to cover his nose, but he was trying to suss out where the leader had gone; which tunnel she had used. However, her scent was heavy in both of them.

A/N*** I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Kinda hit a block for a few days as to how I wanted the story to go. But thankfully I got through it quickly. Please review the story so far. I would love some feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi again all. Sorry for the delay in getting this up date done. I found myself in a bit of a brainlock on how I wanted to continue it. I know the story I want and how I want it to end. I just am a little stuck on how to get the middle to pan out to end the way I want. Haha. Like I said, Brainlocked. But I think I have some of it figured out now. Please enjoy, and I encourage people to review, even if it is just a spelling or grammatical error, LOL

Chapter 8

Fanu could barely resist howling. That troublesome half-breed and taken the bait and were now exploring her makeshift cave home. She sent the dogs out for a while to hunt while she finalized the next part of her plan. Once those troublemakers are finished searching her empty headquarters, she would send out the larger dogs again. This time to kidnap children from villages all around this area. Then she would send the dogs out to invite the half breed to the ambush.

The group met up again, none too happy with their results. They really couldn't tell who it was that was behind it all. They knew it was an unknown Inu that was controlling local wild dogs. But other than that, they didn't know what it had to do with attacking the children. Inuyasha told them that Inu demons valued children. Unless it was something major, they would never hurt or injure a child.

Inuyasha was frustrated. And as usual when feeling that way, he was brasher than normal, cranky, and even sullen. He just couldn't figure it out. They decided to go back to the base of the mountain to camp. There were not enough of them to keep watch at each entrance. They needed to come up with a new plan, so in the morning they would head back to the village to tell Kaede what they found and come up with new ideas.

Kagome suggested that they inform Sesshomaru about the unknown Inu demon. Inuyasha was adamant about not contacting him.

"We don't need that asshole to take care of this. We can do it ourselves and then turn her over to him." He practically yelled Kagome for suggesting it. While Kagome was upset at him for yelling at her, she knew how he felt about his half-brother, the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. It was the only reason she didn't 'sit' him right there. However she wouldn't talk to him anymore that night. Inuyasha, still upset himself, simply jumped to one of the higher branches in a nearby tree to be alone. Sango and Miroku simply looked at each other and sighed.

It was cooler here at the edge of the mountain. It was the northern most part of the West Lands without encroaching on the Northern Border Lands. Miroku built up the fire to last several hours to keep them warmer through the night. One by one they went to bed.

When Kaede felt the aura of the young people approaching, she went out to meet them. She was very worried. Two children were missing. Not any of the ones who were attached, these were younger ones, only two and three years old. Not even their parents know how they were taken, they just went missing in the night. The young group were all shocked. Inuyasha, however was mad as hornets!

Here he was trying to find out what happened to the first kids and prevent it from happening again, and now more were missing. He lashed out at Kaede, and and even the parents. "Why the Hell aren't you watching over your own damn kids! You can't expect me to do everything for you! Stupid Humans can't do anything for yourselves!"

At that Kagome had had enough. "Inuyasha! SIT" she yelled. To the villagers who were starting to get angry themselves, she appologised. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive him. We've just come back from trying to find out who is doing this, but didn't find out anything helpful yet. He's just frustrated. We all are."

"How are the other children? The ones who were attacked?" Miroku asked them.

The father of the girl who was injured the most came forward. "My daughter is healing well. She doesn't want to leave the house yet, but is slowly returning to normal. We thank you again for saving her life." Several others in the crowd nodded in agreement. Kagome supposed they were the other parents.

Inuyasha was up and brushing himself off, facing away from the group. At this news though, he turned and looked back at the townsfolk. The father who spoke looked directly at him. Before he could bristle again, the man spoke again. "And thank you, demon, for trying to find the one who has hurt them."

"His name is Inuyasha." Shippo piped in. "Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha growled at him, but that was all, and walked into Kaede's hut. Kagome watched him leave.

"We are happy to hear that they are getting better." Sango and Miroku were still talking to the villagers, but Kagome excused herself to follow Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she called entering the hut.

"What do you want!" he growled at her. He was sitting by the cooking fire, facing away from the door, and everyone outside.

"Hey! Don't growl at me, I just came to see if you are okay." She growled right back.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be!"

Kagome sighed. "Look, I know you are worried about what is happening. Especially that we haven't found anything we can do about it yet." He just grunted. "You know very well that they don't expect you to do everything for them. But they have started to trust you. When before they would have tried to kill you, remember?"

He grunted again. "Yeah I know."

"Soooo, lets try to figure how this ties into the attack." She proposed.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group sat together by the cooking fire in Kaede's hut, finishing up the tasty stew she made for everyone. Miroku spoke up after finishing his bowl. "I understand that both instances are against smaller children in the village. They all seem to be under the age of helping their parents in their daily duties, or being assigned their own. These youngest ones are the most vulnerable, true, but I can only see a truly malevolent soul attacking them. But that was the case, that person wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone and everything else at the same time." He scratched the back of his head trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked timidly. "Do you think the same thing happened to these kids as the ones before?" His face was solumn, but there was fear in the depths of his young eyes. The others all looked at each other, no one knew what to say. Kagome scooped him up and held him in her lap. "I have to think that they are still ok, even though they are probably really scared. If whoever took them wanted to hurt them, they would have attacked them closer to home and not taken the time and effort to kidnapped them take them away." She slowly ran her hand down his hair and then his tail in a soothing manner.

"That makes sense, I guess." He replied, though she knew it wasn't a sure answer, it was enough. He settled down more comfortably in her lap, with a little yawn, now that his stomach was full.

"I have to agree with Lady Kagome," Kaede said, setting her own empty bowl aside while they talked. "This villain, or demoness, if what you found is indeed related, must want these children for a reason. The question is whether or not she knows you have found her home."

"She will if she returns there. Our scents will be all over it now." Inuyasha said. "We need to kill the bitch and get the pups back."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What? You can't tell me you think she should live after what she's done! So don't be stupid!" He yelled back.

"Although I am loathe to admit it, this is a demon that must not be allowed to live. The lives of others will be at risk forever if she is not stopped now!" The anger in Kaede's voice startled them. They knew it was her job to protect the village from demon attacks. But with their often presence in the village, there have been less and less need of her purification skill, and more of her healing knowledge and the easier side of her duties. But this was a reminder to the group that she was still a strong priestess and used to taking these matters in her own hands.

"Do you think she would follow _**our**_ scents back to the village?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so." Sango piped in. "This just seems like a trap to me. As Kagome and Kaede said, she took the kids for a reason. I think they will be leverage. But in what form, I don't think we will know until her trap is sprung."

"They we leave in the morning and kill her!" Inuyasha announced. As the alpha of their ragtag pack, and the primary weapon on their team, they all agreed to this.

They settled down for the night, setting out their sleeping bags Kagome had brought back from her time for the humans. Shippo curled up against Kagome with his father's pelt wrapped around him. Inuyasha just settled on the floor in the corner, and Kaede retreated to her own sleeping room.

A/N*** Sorry for the late update folks. I'm stumbling a bit on bridging the parts of the story without it sounding too stupid. Hope it is coming out ok. Please feel free to review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N…. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Things have been hectic at home and I got distracted with a couple of other stories I am working on. One may end up on here eventually, however the other is my second original story. My first book is in the works of publication, I'll update info on that as it happens. On to the story.

Chapter 10

As if knowing what was the mission of the group, the skies were dark and grey, threatening rain, but so far holding back their watery curtain. They traveled faster than their usual pace, in a hurry to confront the demon responsible for all the madness, and sadness.

As usual, Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back leaping from treetop to treetop, however, Kaede rode with Sango on Kirara, and Shippo used his balloon form to carry Miroku. It took a good portion of the day to reach the base of the mountain. They decided to camp for the night instead of confronting her in the dark. Inuyasha argued, yelled, and basically was his usual brash self wanting to go in and rip her apart. They had to remind him that they were humans and couldn't see in the dark like he could. Miroku pointed out that the demon obviously wanted to meet them, of course probably to kill them. But if she had wanted to just kill the kids, she didn't need to take them prisoner to do so. She would have just slaughtered them like the others.

They opted to eat quickly, consuming Kagome's space food noodles, then going to bed to be ready to go at first light. Even though they were bedded down, they were all restless and did not sleep well. The old priestess did not complain , however the others knew she was cold. She was not used to sleeping in the open as they were, and it was colder here in the mountains than in her village. Sango woke little Kirara in her lap and whispered to her. The Nekomata yawned and stretched, then walked over to the Miko. She transformed to her fire demon form and curled around the priestess to go back to sleep. The old woman was surprised and wasn't sure what was happening, then Sango told her that she would be warm this way, smiling.

"My thanks little one, Ye are a blessing to these old bones. However, I can't say I ever thought I would be sleeping with a demon in my lifetime!" She then pet the cats soft, furry, and giant paw, and settled herself down to sleep again.

Inuyasha grunted and jumped up into the branches of the closest tree, his preferred sleeping spot. He knew he wouldn't sleep this night, too much on edge, and too much going through his head. He wanted to go in and just rip her apart. Kagome worried that the dogs would out number him and and she would take advantage to slip in and hurt him. Of course this pissed him off. He could slice through hundred's of mutts in one slice of his claws, not even using tetseiga. But he had to temper himself and remember that she is human, and despite their long time together, she often forgets his demon side. She's the only one who had ever looked at him for just what he was, not what he looked like, or his heritage. She didn't care that he was a hanyu, just that he was her friend.

That in itself was different for him. He had never had a friend before Kagome. He never had anyone, actually. He'd been alone his whole life. So while he argued, yelled and grumped, he gave her a bit of slack when it came to her knowledge of demons. There were no demons in her time, at least none that either of them could detect. So some how in the next 500 years, they would just be gone. He knew she was afraid that they all died out. But he couldn't see that ever happening. He thought it more likely that they moved into hiding somewhere. Maybe even to the mainland. He didn't know where, but he was sure that there had to be some somewhere.

But back to present time, he couldn't understand why this Inu female would be killing these pups. Pups were everything to Inu demons. They lived for their mates and pups. And loyalty was everything. Well, not to his half-brother. But that was a whole other jackass problem. Once this was over, he would have to inform Sesshomaru of it. As Lord of the Western Lands, he was also the first Alpha to all Inu demons. He and Sesshomaru were the only Inu in the Western Lands, however, his brother's mother lived in her moon palace high in the sky, and there were one or two very small packs of Inu in the Northern Lands. But they all fell under Sesshomaru's rule. There would be hell to pay for what ever pack she was from.

He just couldn't figure out why she would do this. Especially with the Inu line declining, Every pup was treasured, protected fiercely by every single member of its pack, and every other Inu demon. So the pups couldn't really have anything to do with this. Just a way to get attention. But who's attention and why. That is what was irking him!

All this thinking was making his head hurt. He grunted again and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N*** **I just wanted to appologise to those who are actually reading this story. I have had a number of things going on in RL that has made updating difficult. However here is the update and I hope to do a second one today as well. Hope you like. *smile***

**Thank you 'alucardgal' and 'im ur misconception' for your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Most of the plot has been established at this point, not just to see how it plays out. Yes, Inuyasha is a little ooc in this. I am only doing this for the purpose of the seriousness of the story. I feel that is would make him more intense and/or 'internal' because it is about children. While not exactly what happened to him, like 'im ur misconception' mentioned, he is terribly protective of kids. Even Shippo, though those two have conflicting personalities, he is still protective of him. I know that is Sesshomaru were to find out he would be all over it and kick Inuyasha to the curb, maybe literally. But I wanted to keep him out until later.

Thanks again! I encourage all reviews, even criticism, just not outward hate.

Chapter 11

It was early in the dawn's pre-light when Inuyasha was pulled from the half-sleep he was in. The small amount of demon aura he was able to now control due to his increase in power with the tetsaiga training was expanded around their camp as a lookout. It was just 'tripped'. He sat up and looked around carefully. From his vantage point in the trees he could see the area well. And there from within one of the bigger bushes around the base of one of the trees, he could pick out two shiny eyes; eyes that could only belong to a dog, spying on them. He looked around and could pick out a few more and realized they were surrounded. Inuyasha knew that if he called out to the others, the dogs would attack. And with them not ready to fight, they would be injured badly before he could protect them or kill all the dogs. He needed a plan. 'Gods, I hate plans!' he thought to himself.

With a general idea in mind, he jumped down from the limbs of the tree, back behind the camp setup. He growled at the dogs and tried to pull them away from his sleeping companions. He got the attention of several and led them further into the forest and away from the camp. More followed after and Inuyasha thought it safe enough now to try to wake Kagome and Kaede. He pulsed out his aura hard towards them. The after a few seconds he did it again, and he heard some movement back at the camp with his demonic enhanced hearing. Hoping he had all the dogs or at least a majority, he let the fight begin.

He didn't even use his sword, just tooth and claw as he danced around the dogs, eliminating them, one by one. He could hear fighting for a few minutes back at the camp but it was not very loud and only lasted a minute or two. He hoped that meant they were ok. This was soon proved to be the case as Miroku and Sango ran up as he fought the last few dogs.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked as he came upon his friend.

"It's fine now. I think that she-bitch sent an ambush at us. Is everyone ok?" The Hanyo flicked his hands out, removing some of the blood and visceral bits clinging to them off of his claws. Sango startled as a drop of blood hit her cheek, and she glared at him as she wiped it off.

"Let's get back." She said to the men and turned back.

Once there, Inuyasha check out Kagome to make sure she was unharmed. He asked Kaede if she was okay, otherwise, he ignored her. He and Miroku dragged off the bodies of the three dead dogs that had been left to attack the camp. Inuyasha learned that it had actually been Kaede who had awoken first and called to the others to awaken. She and Kaede had disposed of the first dog and Miroku and Sango took care of the other two. Kagome coaxed Shippo back out of the tree he had scampered into for safety, and soothed his fright. Kirara was still standing by having not entered battle, but there in case she was needed.

"It is obvious that yon demon knows we are here." Kaede announced. "We should prepare and face her."

"I'll start breakfast, then we can go." Kagome piped up.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said. He was itching to storm into the caves to kill her already. Having to hold back and wait was something he had to do all the time now since he med his friends, his pack. He thought he had the strangest pack ever known. But it was HIS pack. Something he never had before either. So he sat down and waited. Of course, he was never one to turn down food either, and scarfed down the food Kagome brought him. He always wanted more, but with something in his stomach, he was ready to go. He harassed the group to hurry up and pack up so they could go already.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N*** this chapter will be a little bigger this time to try and make up for taking so long to update. Hope you like it. :) Also, please comment or criticize if you need to. All input helps. I'm attempting to put a little more of Inuyasha's, um, shall we say brashness{?} into his actions now. Previous chapters showed him more on an inner monologue type not really shown in the show. Granted I am a horrible person for having not been able to read any of the Manga's at all, which I hope to correct someday. But I hope you can at least see what I am trying to get across in the story at least.

Again, all comments welcome.

Chapter 12

The group had left their supplies hidden under a small rock outcropping behind some shrubbery. There was a little heated discussion about which entrance to use to sneak into the lair. Inuyasha wanted to use the small one they first encountered so that they had an easier time following the demoness as she ran out one of the other, larger tunnels.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but my old bones will not able to crawl through yon tunnels on my knees. And I will not stay behind."

"And we have already agreed not to split up, in case one group is ambushed by the dogs in tight quarters." Miroku pointed out. Again.

Inuyasha growled loudly again in frustration. "It will take another half an hour to get to the nearest entrance from here! We haven't got all day! We should have been in there over an hour ago!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled out herself, rather impressively for a human. This made the hanyou freeze in place suddenly. An extremely worried expression on his face. He knew the words that usually followed that tone of voice.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this one is shorter than the others and its right here. The old woman can just stay here and make sure the bitch doesn't escape this way." He explained in a much more even tone, going slowly to try and prevent eating dirt today.

"I will NOT be left behind. Forgive me Lady Kagome, but ye are not trained as a full Priestess and there are things I can do much more quickly on my own than try to explain it to ye to do."

"Seriously, Old Woman! What do you think we do when we aren't in the village? We kill demons! All the time. Strong demons with shards. Remember?!" His anger had slipped his control again, and he was yelling again.

"SIT BOY!"

There was an loud thud that could be felt in their feet as Inuyasha hit face down on the rock and dirt surface of the ground below his feet. Others of the party sighed and rolled their eyes, knowing it would happen. He had been erratic and irrational for several days now, and in front of their confrontation, his lack of control as getting on everyone's nerves.

"Will he never learn?" Sango asked quietly to the Monk standing beside her, but out of reach of his cursed hand. Both of them.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Kaede said to the young man as he pulled himself off the ground. He had minor cuts and scrapes on his face, but they were already healing and vanishing from site as he stood and brushed himself off. "If you but give me a moment to prepare, I will go through yon tunnel together. I believe I may have thought of a way to make it through."

The others all looked at the elderly priestess.

"Lady Kaede? What are you thinking?" Kagome asked her curiously.

The woman walked back over to their items and took out her bag. "Come child, and assist me please." Kagome joined her and when she learned what the plan was, she gasped and pulled out her bag as well.

"Try this instead." She told the woman. When they rejoined the rest of the group, Inuyasha was still fidgety, but the others stood quietly talking. Their eyes bugged out of their heads a little when The two females rejoined them. Kagome was the same, but Kaede sported a new look. Over her red Priestess Hakama's she wore what appeared to be furry sheaths that covered her legs from ankle to a little above the knee. And above that, her small hands were covered in some type of gloves made of a material that none had seen before in the era.

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, staring at the woman.

"It's perfect!" Kagome squealed. She pointed to the gloves, explaining, "These are riding gloves, I wear them sometimes when riding my bike so my hands don't get chapped and in case I fall, my hands don't get all scrapped up. And these," and she pointed to Kaede's legs. "These are called leg warmers. I remembered I keep forgetting to take them out of my bag every time I go home, so they were still in there. Now she can go through the tunnels and not get hurt. Both her hands and legs will be protected." Then she sighed though. "But your back will probably hurt a lot when we stand up again."

"I will manage child. Thank you for your help. This turned out better than tearing up my extra clothes to wrap around me."

"Okay, can we go now?" Inuyasha whined impatiently. Kagome just glared at him a moment, then sighed and agreed.

"Let's go."

Inuyasha led the way through the tunnel as he could see in the dark, the others following behind. Kirara used her fire to help light the way for the others, and Kaede and spoken an enchantment briefly after they entered the dark entrance and a small light a little above her head as well.

The was tortuous, the second time through the tunnel. The pack's knees remembered every pebble and sharp edge of the floor as they encountered them for a second time. Kagome worried about Kaede in front of her. Though she made not a sound, the young Miko saw the woman stop many times and knew she had encountered a sharp object. And she also noticed how carefully she was placing her knees down shifting slightly each time to try and avoid objects.

It seemed forever but they made it to the larger tunnel and were all able to stand again. Inuyasha motioned for them all to remain silent, in case other ears were listening. They took a little break to rest their backs, and of course their hands and knees. Kagome produced a water bottle from somewhere, and passed it around. Then she waved at the hanyu to get his attention. When she got it, she first pointed to him, then her nose, and finally put her palms on the top of her head and waved them back and forth in different directions.

Inuyasha just stared at her blankly. Had the girls gone nuts? What was she doing? He looked over at Miroku, who just stared back. He glanced at Sango, then Kaede. Same reactions. Kagome huffed quietly. She crawled over to the half demon and sat on her knees facing him.

Whispering with no more than her breath, so that only he could here, she did it again, starting with "Can you" and she pointed to him again, " smell" and she pointed to her nose, then his this time, "dogs?" and she reached up and gently touched his sensitive ears on top of his head.

This time it clicked what she had done. She had tried to communicate with motions instead of words. 'that's clever' he thought. He inhaled deeply then looked back at her and pinched his fingers close together.

That got her a moment. 'Little?' she thought. 'what does he mean by little?' So she started with a new one. She pinched her fingers like he did on one hand, then pointed to his ears again. Then after a second she held up 7 fingers then circled her finger around to indicate all of the people in the pack, then pinching her fingers again and holding up only 1 finger.

Inuyasha scrunched up his face in concentration as he tried to figure this one out him self. Then looking back up at her, he mouthed the words he thought she had meant while imitating her. "little dog?" and Kagome nodded. Then he shook his head no. He continued. "little number of dogs?" again Kagome nodded. But again he shook his head no. Confused herself now, Kagome tilted her head.

He thought hard again than mouthed, "little" again while pinching his fingers, then pointing to his nose and then around their area, "scent". Kagome gasped quietly. She was definitely better at this than he was.

Her turn this time, but she just mouthed the words to confirm what he was telling her. "there isn't enough scent yet to tell yet?" and this time he nodded with a smile.

The water had made its rounds and was handed back to Kagome. Deeming they had rested long enough, Inuyasha got them all to their feet to go. He personally helped Lady Kaede to her feet making sure she was okay. He really did care about the old lady, she treated him just like everyone else. She didn't use to, back when he was with Kikyo. But since Kagome had awoken him from the tree of life, he spent more time around the village and she seemed to trust him more now, and he felt he could trust her too.

She let him know she was ok, and put her hand over his, patting it, and smiled. She knew he hadn't meant any bad by how he had acted, she just would not be left behind on this fight.

Inuyasha motioned for Sango to follow him, then Kagome, Kaede, with Miroku in the rear. Kirara and Shippo just rode shoulders so he didn't bother with them. And he led them down the larger tunnel towards what he hoped would be a fight to kill the bitch, and he prayed to Kami, that they were not too late to rescue the pups.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They weren't at all quiet when they got to the end of the tunnel. This Inu bitch wanted a confrontation, they'll give her one!

When they entered the room, there was already a fire lit near the wall closest to them. The women gasped when they saw the group of kids huddled together near it. Their ages varied from around 3-8 human years of age. Their eyes were round in surprise when they came into the cavern. They could hear the younger ones start to whimper, but the older ones shushed them, holding them close.

There were dogs all over, the larger ones were neat the children. And there on the far side atop the raised ledge, a tiny Inu demoness lounged.

Inuyasha blinked. He'd never seen a grown Inu woman that short before. She was smaller than Kagome. But there was no mistaking that she was full grown. She was a perfect miniature of every other demoness he knew, right down to the 'I do not give a shit about you' attitude. He thought she smelled different though. It was Inu for sure, but it smelled… tainted.

Kagome however, had no more patience. Seeing the children was all it took, her instincts overwhelmed her and she yelled at the female dog demon.

"Let them go NOW!" she shouted. It was a thunderous sound in the quiet of the cavern.

She didn't think about the reaction of the dogs, though. They erupted around her, barking and growling, but thankfully, they did not attack.

"Finally!" came the small voice from the ledge. It wasn't a child's voice, not by far. Just quiet.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to find you worms" she taunted. "Take the brats, I don't want them. They stink, and they won't shut up. They won't even eat when given food." She motioned to the pile of rotting meat near the fire.

"Humans don't eat raw meat!" Sango said emphatically, her hiraikotsu out and ready to fight.

Kagome moved cautiously towards the kids, her eyes on the large dogs.

The female Inu growled with a small bark, and the dogs moved away from the fire all together.

Taking the hint, Kagome went over and checked on the children, whispering that they were okay now, and she was going to get them out of there. She got them up and moving towards the tunnel. Shippo came over and offered to take them through to grownups could fight. He used his fox fire to light up the tunnel and led them off.

With the children safe, it was time to get this over with. Kagome felt the auras around her. The soft glow of Sango's demonslayer prowess was there, as well as Miroku and Kaede's reiki. Beside her Inuyasha's yokai poured off him. She could feel his rage just beneath the surface. She was surprised that her impulsive friend hadn't jumped right at the woman. But there was barely a hint of power coming from the ledge across the room.

"Now, bitch! You wanted my attention. You have it. Ready to die now?" he said to the open air. Kagome looked at him. Something was off. She could feel it.

To his companions, he said quietly, "you guys stay back, let me take care of this."

"What? Inuyasha, we agree to do this together." Miroku said, surprised.

"No. She has some kind of control of these dogs. Its not just verbal." Inuyasha continued.

"Wait," Sango put in. "Inuyasha, your part dog, will it affect you too?"

The others gasped looking from him to her.

"She's trying to." He said again to them. "I can feel her pushing at me."

Hysterical laughter echoed around the cavern walls, the small woman sat on the edge of the ledge swinging her feet over the side like a child. "See little puppy, you can't do anything to me. Are _you_ ready to die?"

The dogs, throughout the room began to growl, getting up, ready to attack.

"What about the dogs?" Kagome asked. "They are being controlled to do this. They are innocent."

"Yeah, but Kags, they will kill you either way. And who knows how many they have killed at her command. Once they are freed, they will already have the taste of human blood." Inuyasha told her quietly.

Sango takes it into her own hands and throws her weapon. It arcs through the cavern along the floor, into the air again before backtracking its path to its owner. A large path of dogs cleaved in two are splattered everywhere. A few injured ones, whine and back away. While the ones left unharmed now attack the group outright. At least now there are only a couple dozen or so to deal with.

"We got this, you go after her!" Miroku called to them. He and Sango jump at the dogs, using his staff and her weapons to hold off the dogs.

Kaede begins mumbling a spell behind Kagome, Inuyasha draws his Tetseiga, drawing on its power to full strength, holding it out in front of him. Kagome aims her bow, pouring her reiki into the arrow until it turns pink.

"Lets have it, Bitch!" Inu yells and leaps towards the ledge.

Just before he reaches her she darts off to the side and down to the floor out of his reach. She turns with one arm outstretched. Giggling, she dances around the floor in circles. Inuyasha turned towards her again. "GAAAA" he yelled.

Looking down, he could see metal spikes sticking out of his side and back. He pulled one out of his side looking it. It was a solid metal spike about 6 inces long, and an inch wide, and there were several more still in him.

Kagome let loose with her arrow, narrowly missing the small woman. She was fast for her small form, dancing this way and that, avoiding injury.

Inuyasha was pulling spikes out of his flesh where he could reach them; Kagome was nocking another power infused arrow; while Kaede slowly looked up at the small white woman mocking them. Kagome felt the priestess' power surge through the cavern. Then she could physically see her power in the form of a spiritual arrow six feet wide and six feet tall, release out from her so fast, she almost thought she missed it.

The small woman screamed, stopping in her tracks. She glared at the old woman with sheer hatred. "How dare you, human!" She tried to turn towards Kaede, but the only part of her that moved was her head and neck. Shock was evident in her eyes. "What have you done?"

"Now Kagome, purify her to hell, never to hurt another again." the old Priestess held contempt in her voice.

"Let me do it. The Wind Scar will shred her to dust!" Inuyasha yelled to them.

"No, my son" Kaede told him. Your Wind Scar is too powerful in here. It would shred all of us, bouncing around in here."

"I've got this!" Kagome called back to him, arrow ready to go.

"ENOUGH!" a demonic voice echoed though the chamber.

The dogs left alive backed away, cowering into a corner. Everyone else turned to the larger of the other two entrances. There stood the tall, imposing, and dangerous form of the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru.


	14. Chapter 14

First I want to explain why you may have received multiple msg that I was re-posting all my chapters for this story. Well, I was. Haha I found a few errors, and a big one was a duplicate chapter. I think I have them all fixed now. But if you find one, please let me know.

Second, I am once again sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out. LIFE once again has gotten in the way and I am struggling to keep it together.

The story will have at least one more chapter as a wrap up. Depends on where it leads me. But thanks to everyone who reads it. I hope you like the outcome. It has been hard for me to write. I'm usually more of a romantic, smut type writer. LOL so this took a lot for me to do.

On to the main reason you opened this chapter…

Chapter 14

Everyone was motionless, even the tiny demoness, the only sound came from the corner where the dogs cowered, whimpering. The tall daiyokai walked fully into the large cavern and right up to the tiny form of the inu-demoness. "Explain yourself before I invoke your punishment."

The woman visibly shook as she stared up at the Alpha of her entire people. She slowly sank to her knees, bowing her head. She dared not look him in the eye again. "I… My Lord! I am Fanu of the Northern Tribe. We all know the problems this worthless hanyu and this insect companions cause throughout your lands." She waved her hands out indicating Inuyasha and his pack. "I came to personally destroy them once and for all. I will hand you their bloody ears strung on a cord from their own entrails as your trophy. No one will ever dare trouble the Inu people again!"

She had risen as she spoke and without realizing it, had once again stared him in the eyes.

He saw the madness there. She believed everything she said and it rotted her insides with its desire to complete her mission. But there was another scent, disease. Faint, but it was there.

"So you came from north of the mountains to 'help' rid me of my… troubles." He spoke softly to the demoness. He noted that his half-brother and his ragtag group he claimed as pack, had moved together behind the woman.

"Hai, my Lord." She said enthusiastically.

So he continued, "So you hunted and killed pups from villages all over my lands to do this?"

"I knew it would draw out the disgusting Hanyu. He cares about these worthless beasts."

She did not seem to notice the crease that crinkled the corner of his eyes when she admitted this. His face remained its impassive mask, but Inuyasha and the others knew better and unconsciously took a step back.

"Then from what I smell, you kidnapped more children. However, I do not see them here, nor do I scent their blood. Where are they?" Now he looked up to Inuyasha. However it was his young Miko friend who answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she added the title to make sure he knew they were on the right side in this. "We rescued them when we arrived, and have one of our members is leading them home to their parents. Other than being frightened, they were mostly unharmed."

He acknowledged the reply, looking back to the demoness in front of him. She however, had turned to glare at the pack in vile hatred.

"Tell me Woman…" and he used the term loosely, dragging her attention back to him. "Has the Northern Tribe disregarded the Edict passed down through the eons to protect, and nurture all pups. Even with the decline of our numbers in this day?"

"Of course not, my Lord! That would be sacrilegious! No one would ever dare hurt our pups or face our wrath!" She practically yelled at him for suggesting her tribe would do such a thing.

He said nothing, waiting for her to catch onto what he thought to be an obvious conclusion. Apparently she didn't. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, they were rimmed in the red warning of his demons' presence. "Tell me then, female. How many pups have you birthed?"

She bowed her head at this question though. "I… my Lord, I have not birthed any live pups. I have not carried any to birth. They die in my womb. My Alpha said I was cursed. He overrode my mating mark and cast me out."

"So you have taken out your anger on the human pups, is that it?" he asked her.

"NO! That was to get the Hanyu's attention." She looked up desperately, hoping he would understand. She truly thought there was a difference.

"But the half-breed is MY problem, female. You have trespassed on what is mine. If I thought it worth my time, I would have killed the worthless pack in my sleep. However the pups you have harmed are under my protection as well. For this you will pay with your life. You have also killed pups outside my lands, and that also, you will pay with your life. You are mentally injured in a way that cannot be healed. Your body rots from the inside. While it may have been healed at some earlier time, it is now fatal. However I will be benevolent and kill you here and now."

Her eyes had only just registered what he had stated when her head left her body and rolled to a stop at his feet. He simply nudged it away as his acid whip shot out across the room. Inuyasha and his pack instantly took defensive positions, however, in seconds it was gone again. The dogs in the corner had been put down. With a taste of blood, they would not be allowed to run free and harm others in his lands.

He turned only his head in Inuyasha's direction, his back almost fully him. "I trust the pups will make it home." He stated it more than asked, but the hanyu understood and nodded. And with that, the tall demon lord walked casually out of the cave.

After a few moments, everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"I've never heard the bastard say so much in my whole fucking life!" Inuyasha stilled stared at the large opening that the Daiyokai exited.

Kagome giggled, breaking the tension. With that smiles appeared on all of them, even Inuyasha.

"Truly, I was not sure we would come out alive when he showed up." Miroku said.

"The gods were with us child, that is all ye need be thankful for." They all looked at Kaede and nodded.

"We had better catch up to the children and see them home." Sango spoke up. "I would hate for Shippo to be alone with all those terrified children if they run into another demon."

"Yeah, let's get out of here. It stinks!" Inuyasha pointed to the small tunnel again.


	15. Chapter 15

When they caught up with the traveling minors, it was already getting late in the afternoon. They made quick plans to camp for the night and head out first thing in the morning.

Jobs were quickly divided, each of them taking one or two of the children with them to keep them busy and not thinking too long about what they had been through. Routine chores of collecting firewood, fetching water, even gathering tree fronds to sweep the area clear so they could lay out blankets to sleep, all these were helpful.

Inuyasha went all out hunting, catching birds, and rabbits, as Kagome had asked, to make a really hearty stew. Kagome led several of the children through the area scrounging for will vegetables. When back at camp, she had kids peeling, chopping, cutting, stirring, and cleaning, She was bound and determined to make them comfortable and maybe feel better, before the fall asleep.

There wasn't a lot of blankets between them, but all were spread out so the children could keep warm. The adults between them here and there to add body warmth, and surprisingly that included Inuyasha.

When he found the others of his pack watching him with smiles on their faces, he grouched, "What? Pups need to be kept warm. Being in contact will calm them while they sleep." This just made their smiling get bigger. "Keh, whatever!" he said and lay on his side with two of the smaller 'pups' curled up next to him, and Kagome noticed each of the two had an arm stretched out to touch him while they slept."

There was a welcoming party waiting for them as they entered the village the next day. Apparently, they had been spotted earlier and the word had spread. Parents called out to their children, children yelled out to their families and ran to them as fast as they could.

The group was thanked profusely as they escorted them all home. Sango and Miroku were up to their elbows in hugs and handshakes, While Kagome helped Kaede back to her hut to rest. Many of the villagers followed her to hear all about the rescue. And once Kaede was settled on the bench outside her hut, they were not disappointed.

Kaede was a great storyteller and she only left out a few of the more gory parts. Inuyasha received many accolades and even a bit for Lord Sesshomaru who had swooped in at the end.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and could not find him. She had an idea where he might be though, and headed to the goshinboku. There high up in the branches, she found him sitting, staring out at the afternoon sky.

"Inuyasha?" She called up to him. "Are you ok?"

He looked down at her and jumped down beside her. Then he grabbed her by the waist and returned to his perch. After her initial 'eep' she let him settle her on the branch in front of him. "I still don't get it, Kagome?"

"What don't you get?" she asked him softly.

"Why?" he said. "I mean, how can someone purposely hurt pups like that. I know the northern tribe. I've been there before. They protect their pups as much as all canine demons do. I don't get it." He was moping, she knew and said nothing as he sought to comfort himself by hugging her from behind, hiding his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"We will never know the reason behind it, Inu. But she was definitely crazy. I think something happened to her, that made her that way. But you just need to focus on the fact that she is dead now, the chi- I mean pups are safe at home with their parents. And you didn't have to kill one of your own, Sesshomaru did that. It's kind of his job, isn't it?"

"Keh" was all she heard. Then from below, there was another call.

"Can I come up?" Shippo called from the ground. They looked down at the kit, and Inuyasha told him to find his own way up. Seconds later the kit was curling up in Kagome's lap while she ran her fingers through his pouf of red fur.

Things were hard in the Feudal era, however, sometimes, the same problems reoccurred throughout time.

A/N ok folk, this wraps up this story. Thanks to those who have read it and followed for as long as it took. As mentioned, this was based on a true instance that I made into a fan fic story. The little girl who was injured so badly was myself. When I was 5, I had my face eaten off by a half-boxer, half-great dane dog. It took me many years to over come the trauma and fears that caused. I needed to write this though. For those interested, I no longer have scars unless you look reeeeeaaaaallllllyyy close. Even the mental scars are gone, but I have learned many lessons from it. Love to all.


End file.
